The Antigravity Machine
by ChokoStyle
Summary: How a particular model job lead two particular models to a particular revenge...
1. Audition & Foreign Language

Author's note: Here we go, a one-shot that turned out a 3-shots! You have to forgive me for not writing a chapter of my 10DaysBonus Ticket and write this instead... its because the story behind was too funny and interesting and my mind went on her own and kept imagining "What if..what if..." so, this is how a one shot became a 3 shots. If you want to know the true story behind this fic... well, I'll tell you later! ^^ Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and of course I don't own the Antel-G (if this is the real name). But I do own a medical engineer sister... XD

Dedication: to Flootsnoot, who is waiting for another story...sorry, don't kill me! I'll try to write the other one soon! .

Note: _thoughts_

_**Speaking English**_

**The Anti-gravity machine**

**Chapter 1: Audition & Foreign Language**

"Sawara-san, are you sure?" Kyoko asked in a really worried tone

"Yes. Why don't you try? It's a good opportunity"

"I don't know if my image fit the product..." she was still doubtful

"Even the President agreed. You should try. It doesn't mean they will choose you, it's just an audition"

_But it's a modeling job! _she thought. Still, the President agreed. And she knew already what Tsuruga-san would say to her about experience and such.

Thinking of him, she smiled determinated "I'll do it!"

Sawara smiled at her. He knew she would success. She fulfilled all the requests for this special job, after all. They asked a beautiful girl (after Box'R nobody could deny she wasn't a real beauty), athletic (he was still shivering at some stunt she pulled out on her bike), determinated (didn't he know that too well for his own mental sake, did he?), with a disposition of traveling around Japan and that won't swoon at the presence of the male model they already chose. It was the last request that convinced him she would pass. He was sure.

* * *

_It is a really interesting project. I'm glad I accepted_

The modeling world didn't seem to give to Ren many challenges, until now. He was always happy when he was asked for something different than clothes.

This one in particular was for a high tech machine with several application in medicine and sport. It was a special tapis roulant with a gravity control system, which permitted to load less weight on the legs and waist when these were injured. It was produced by an Italian group of young medical engineers, who were promoting its use around the world.

The models job was really important, because they were the ones who would show the machine application on the human body and if they failed in something, the doctors and sport society would find faults in the product and would never approve it.

Thus, the models had to train themselves to be able to use the anti-gravity tapis roulant. It was challenging to run in a natural manner without gravity.

He knew there would be a female partner and he was asked if he suggest someone. He thought of her, but didn't say her name. He didn't want people to talk bad of her, for having connection with him. Instead he suggested an audition that would require specific abilities, then he casually told Sawara-san about it and the dice was cast.

His presence was required at the audition and he would enjoy immensely his part in it.

To test the girls resolution, he had to sit in the waiting room in silence, reading a script. He would politely greet everyone, but he wouldn't talk to them.

Even if his name wasn't out, the project itself was big, so the day of the audition a hundred of girls were waiting outside the studio. All of them, professional models or amateur, thought they would fulfill the requests, although for many of them "athletic" meant a walk for five minutes and doing the staircase instead of taking the elevator.

Just a hour after the start of the audition, the number was cut to ten.

Kyoko first round went well. She met Ren in the waiting room, he politely greeted her and she answered with the usual formal and perfect bow. Seeing he was studying a script, she decided not to disturb him. After five minutes she was still waiting patiently, her hands folded on her lap, not once she glanced to Ren's direction. The assistant came in and congratulated her to have passed the first round. Ren smiled at her surprised reaction.

In the second round five of the models were dropped off, because they couldn't handle a thirty minutes running on a tapis roulant.

In the last round only Kyoko remained. The test consisted in a reaction to anti-gravity, with a demonstration of grace at the sudden absence of gravity. For that purpose it was modified a room, in which the engineers installed an anti-gravity system.

It wasn't easy and, when the models started floating in the air, a lot of screams filled the room. There was who moved like a frog, who was upside down, who kept rolling. Only one girl could walk in the air like it was natural for her. As soon as they told her she would fly as a fairy, Kyoko mind stopped working in the right way (of course they didn't said 'fairy', but it was still Kyoko they were speaking with). In her mind she was at a fairy party and her fairy friends were helping her to learn how to fly.

Ren tried to stop the laughs when she explained, then he bowed his head "I'm sorry, Mogami-san, I had to ignore everyone, it was part of the audition"

She was surprised "Why are you apologizing, Tsuruga-san? I thought you were here for an important work, of course you have to ignore me! It's not like I'm important or anything..." she was interrupted by his sad and resigned expression "Do you think I would not ask at last how are you, if I met you casually?" he sighed "I never ignored you, Mogami-san"

Her eyes went wide as realization hit her. He never ignored her, not even when he was angry or annoyed and she preferred to be ignored. From their first encounter he ever consider. Ever.

Not like some baka, who was annoyed even to talk to her and did it only if strictly necessary when he was in their rented room...

Her grudge started to rise at the thought, when her inner voice stopped them from completely coming out _'But Tsuruga-san was and is always so considerate and kind towards me...almost as if I'm important...' _she froze, horrified. She didn't really think she was special, did she...?

Ren's voice took her out of her own world "By the way, I'm glad we will work together for this interesting project. Please, take care of me".

"What? We will working together for this company?"

"Yes. It will be hard, so we will need to train, Mogami-san. But I'm sure with you as a partner, everything will go smoothly and well" devastating smile.

She started babbling, not knowing if because of the surprise or the smile "Tr..train... together?"

Before he could explain, a young foreign man in a suit and Yashiro entered in the room.

His hair were dark blond and short and he had blue eyes, half hidden by thin glasses. His features were European and quite pleasant, his high was average.

He spoke in English "_**Hello. My name is Angelo Bianchi, I'm the medical engineer responsible of the whole project. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsuruga and Miss. Mogami**_" he extended his hand.

Ren and Kyoko shook his hand then said "_**Nice to meet you**_" in synchrony, their English flawless. Their eyes met surprised. Yashiro hide a smirk.

Mr. Bianchi laughed " _**It seems our choice was correct, seeing your good chemistry. That's great**_!" he clapped his hand " _**I hope you don't mind speaking in English during our collaboration. Do you know what will be your job?**_" he asked in a more serious manner.

Ren nodded, but Kyoko shook her head. She was already more than surprised about the foreign guy, but when he explained in details, she had difficulty at closing her mouth wide open.

Mr. Bianchi explained all the application of the Antel-G (the name of the anti-gravity tapis roulant) and why it was so important for the model to be able to run in a natural manner on it, or else the product itself would leave a bad impression .

To achieve that, they would train for a month before they could shoot a little promotional video.

"_**Your work as the models for the Antel-G won't end there, though. We have planned several conferences around the country, where you two will give a live demonstration. Do you have any question?**_"

" _**Yes. How long will be the project?**_" Yashiro asked, his English with an accent, but understandable.

" _**It will last for three months, included the one needed for the training **_"

Another man entered the room and started talking with Mr. Bianchi in a musical and foreign language.

Kyoko was in awe. Bianchi Angelo-san had a really strange name, but it didn't seem English, even if he spoke it perfectly. Seeing her surprise, Ren explained "They are from an Italian team of medical engineers" Kyoko watched in wonder the guys in front of her, she knew Italy was an European country, but she didn't know much about the country itself.

Mr. Bianchi invited them for a business lunch (he explained in his country it was the "usual procedure" to talk about business while eating) and Kyoko started asking him about Italy and his work, so mr. Bianchi became even more informal, while Ren was becoming even more annoyed and Yashiro was smirking even more, enjoying his displeasure (that in his opinion could only led to further progress between him and Kyoko).

When they arrived at the sushi restaurant, Angelo sighed "_**I'll never be able to adjust to Japanese food**_" Kyoko asked why.

Angelo was shocked "_**You're telling me you have never eaten Italian food?**_"

Sensing how dangerous invitation could follow that conversation, Ren intruded " _**I have. It's delicious, indeed**_"

Kyoko head snapped towards Ren "_**Seriously, Tsuruga-san?**_" even in English, her tone sounded suspicious, like she was hiding her real thoughts. Ren didn't give credit to that tone. Too bad for him. He would regret later.

"_**Yes, seriously**_" he answered, sincere.

" _**Bianchi-san, do you know how to cook?**_"

"_**Bianchi-san? Is this how you call people here?**_" he was amused and incredulous "_**Of course I know how to cook. I have to learn when I lived alone as a college student**_"

"_**Could you teach me, please?**_" come the unexpected request.

Everyone was surprise. Kyoko wasn't the type to ask a stranger something like that. Angelo asked "_**Of course, it will be a pleasure. But I'm curious, why, if you have never sample Italian food till now, do you want to learn how to cook it?**_"

They were even more surprised at seeing her blushing "_**Because new experiences are always good, right? I'll never know if I will asked to act an Italian chef , in the future...**_"

Even Yashiro could see through her lie. Ren, at first annoyed by her request to Mr. Bianchi, paused at her blush (_she was so damn cute when blushing..._) and asked after a moment "_**Mogami-san, is your curiosity, by any chance, caused by my early answer?**_"

She blushed harder, but she answered determinated " _**If it is something you are so eager to eat, of course I'll learn how to cook it **_" she didn't notice she sounded much more as a little loving wife than a worried-for-the-health-of her-sempai junior.

Ren's dazzling smile startled both Kyoko and Angelo.

"_**I'd like to help, then. Would you mind to use my kitchen, mr. Bianchi?**_"

"I can't impose on you..." Kyoko babbled in Japanese

"I insist" Ren answer was firm, his smile half scary, half blinding "_**Mr. Bianchi, would you mind?**_"

"_**Not at all**_" Angelo smiled, a mischievous light in his eyes.

Just a lunch with the two of them and he guessed their relationship. He couldn't help but think they were perfect for each other. But these Japanese seemed too reticent. He smirked.

He would be glad to "spread" a little of the Italian style in them.

For once he could live the expectation of his name, "Angel", as the God of the Love, Cupid.

Yashiro didn't speak much, but he understood he had an accomplice now.

They finished their lunch and went back to the studio. Ren offered a lift to Kyoko and, with his gentleman smile plastered on his face, she couldn't refuse him.

Why did he always turn scary when she declined to do something that, in her opinion, would bother him? It wasn't like he had time to ride her or any other kohuai.

_Wait... Have I ever seen him give a lift to Moko-san or Chiori-san?_

She shook energetically her head. Even if he didn't ride back any other kohuai apart her, that didn't mean she was special...

_Why the word "special" is again in my mind? _

She had to film Box'R, so she pushed all those absurd thoughts aside and let Natsu took over. But they haunted her back as soon as she finished and was heading at home.

Those annoying thoughts kept pestering her through all her usual going-to-bed routine. She wasn't able to shake them out of her mind when she was laying on the bed, either_. _

_Stupid me, stop this silly rambling right now!_ she screamed at herself, but that didn't work, either.

It was like an invisible switch was turned on and, being invisible, she couldn't see where it was and couldn't turn it off anymore.

Finally she feel in a very agitated sleep, dreaming of a foreign country fairy, who scolded her because she was trying to close again a big door. The fairy said it was too late and she should just surrender and be happy.

The fairy was right, but Kyoko didn't know yet. She would discover it later.

* * *

Side note: Yes, maybe it's highly improbable that Kyoko could maintain an English conversation like that. But she did talk in perfect English with Kuu, he didn't even recognize the Japanase accent, so why should I doubt the judgment of an Hollywood star? XD

Now, the moment to reveal the real story behind this fanfiction... it's not here, yet! XD

But you should know that the Antel-G (still not knowing if the name is correct) really exists and it was really invented by an Italian team of medical engineers... so, did you guess the real fact? XD

And I bet you have guessed my nationality, too. So, sorry if my English in not perfect or strange or whatever, especially for all of you who noticed and reviewed it in my The 10daysBonus Ticket story... by the way, I'm currently working on that story, as well as the second chapter of this fic. I hope I'll be able to post soon everything (Sorry, Flootsnoot! . )

Thank you for reading this story! See you soon! ^^


	2. Training & Cooking Pasta

Author's note: Here we go, second chapter. I was wondering if I should change the summary... -.- what do you think? Let me know. ^^ Thank you all for reading my story! ^^ And even more thanks to those who offered their help to beta-reading everything...sorry, Sapphi-chan has the precedence. ^^ Thank you! * bow *

Disclaimer: same as 1st chapter

Note: _thoughts_

_**Speaking English**_

**Chapter 2: Training & Cooking Pasta **

Two days after the audition, the Antel-G team met their two models again.

Angelo showed them the gym where they would train and explained how the machine worked.

The Antel-G was composed of a big tapis roulant inside a huge metallic capsule; it was possible to see inside the capsule thanks to three screens, two lateral and one frontal. There was a little flip in the back to enter the capsule and all the electronic controls were in the front, easy to reach and manage.

Ren and Kyoko went in the dressing room and changed into the sportswear the company provided them. Kyoko looked in the bag with a troubled expression. She hoped it was a plain jersey. She was wrong. There were a pair or tight shorts and a top too closely fitted that showed a great deal of her belly, too much for her own comfort,. She sighed. She already knew the commercial had to show a sportive and athletic girl...but to be almost naked!

She sighed deeper. She couldn't back away and she wouldn't, either. Determined, she decided she wouldn't let embarrassment and her Japanese sense of modesty take away from good opportunities. She put on the clothes and went out without checking the mirror, in fear she would scream in horror.

Until that moment the guys in the Antel-G team weren't really convinced by Angelo's choice. The girl was indeed cute and athletic, but she didn't seem anything special.

Then, she entered the room.

Every male in the room stopped and stared and every female glared enviously.

She wasn't cute, she was beautiful. The clothes showed her fit and proportioned body. A cute blush enlightened her face.

And a dark aura was hovering right behind her.

Ren gave a murderous glare to every male who was staring at her with improper eyes. His murderous eyes worked as he wished and everyone went back to their tasks, but they couldn't help themselves from stealing glances at the beauty in front of them.

Kyoko, focused on not blushing too hard, didn't catch the stares at her nor the deadly aura surrounding her. When she turned towards Ren with her little embarrassed smile, he had a pained expression "Are you alright, Tsuruga-san?" she asked worried.

He nodded slightly his head, but didn't answer, not trusting his voice to betray his lustful feelings.

Her worries doubled, but his reassuring and still pained smile asked her to not inquire anymore.

Angelo entered the room and greeted them with his usual friendly smile "_**Good morning, Ren and Kyoko!**_"

She was shocked by his informal greeting and seeing her expression, Angelo explained "_**We will be working together for a while and in Italy we don't like to be so formal with our colleagues. I hope you don't mind**_" it was a partial truth, but Angelo wasn't going to tell them.

Ren grasped the unexpected opportunity "Indeed, Mogami-san, I was thinking this for a while. Can't we drop the honorific? We've known each other for a long time" _You don't know how long, actually..._ "And I would be honored to call you by name, as friends do".

Kyoko was horrified "I can't absolutely disrespect you by calling..." she was cut off by Ren

"You will let a stranger call you intimately, but not me...? That hurts..." the final touch, the Puppy-Dog face.

She couldn't resist "Al...alright...if it's fine with you...Re-Ren...san" she chocked on her own words, but as soon as she looked at him, she wished she could hide her blinded eyes. _That smile...argh! _

Angelo smirked. First goal, reached. He didn't understand what they said, but he guessed the whole exchange when he heard Kyoko call Ren by his name.

The night before he searched the internet for some information about Japanese customs. After he learned what he needed, he planned the "Cupid Project" step by step, like he would do if it was one of his high engineering projects.

Then he searched about the two models. He knew about Ren already, but didn't know almost anything about Kyoko, apart from that they were from the same agency and they were obviously in love with each other. When he googled "Kyoko Mogami LME", he discovered a new world. He saw the Kyurara commercial, then was shocked at seeing a bit of her television series Dark Moon and Box'R with subtitles. She was such a polite and cute girl...how could she pull out such scary and realistic roles?

But the real surprise was the music video of an unknown rocker. It was the reason why he didn't even flinch in the morning, seeing Kyoko in the gym outfit. In the music video she was breathtaking. She wasn't his favorite type, but he could understand Ren now.

He snapped out of his memories and explained what they had to do.

Ren was first. He managed two steps in the correct way, before tripping. He didn't fall thanks to the anti-gravity system. Kyoko looked with her mouth wide open. She never saw her tall and gracious sempai trip or fall... then she stepped on the Antel-G and managed one step before she tripped, too.

It was even more difficult than it seemed!

After a week they mastered the basic running. The most difficult part of the training would start then. For the commercial and conferences they had to synchronize their running, and that would be tricky.

First day, Kyoko wasn't even able to enter in the Antel-G without blushing hard due to the close proximity with Ren. First step and she tripped over him. He grabbed her naked waist... and a shriek froze everyone in their place.

Kyoko repeatedly bowed and apologized, while Ren had to suppress fit of chuckles. She glared at him and stomped in her dressing room for her ten-minute break.

She breathed in and out, repeating to herself that the warmth of his hands was a normal consequence of their training and she didn't feel anything apart from surprise when he touched her...

She didn't scream the second time, but she was rigid, the very image of a robot, and she wasn't even able to take a step into the Antel-G.

Ren's schedule allowed him just half an hour per day to train. Those thirty minutes were the most funny and treasured. His enjoyment lasted till the third day of the special training, when he arrived at the gym to find Kyoko in the Antel-G with another guy, who was explaining her how to run together with another person. She didn't seem flustered by him as she was by Ren, she was listening carefully, sometimes nodding.

Anger rose in Ren, he glared at the man who hurriedly excused himself.

As soon as Kyoko met his stare, she started bowing and apologize "I'm so sorry, Ren-san! I'm so sorry I'm so stupid and unprofessional..." but the Antel-G was still on, so the anti-gravity system unbalanced her and she was doomed to bump her head hard on the controls panel if he didn't grab her shoulders in time.

"I'm not angry at you because the job is difficult, Kyoko. But you should train _with me_, because I am your _partner_, right?" the gentleman smile frightened her. She nodded vigorously, but she kept thinking _'He is not angry at me because I didn't synchronize with him in one take...but because some other guy was helping me...? Why?'_

They started the synchronizing training again, but Angelo arranged a mat on the floor and the flip if the Antel-G opened. If they faltered, they would be thrown on the mat by the anti-gravity (none saw Angelo increasing the power of the machine).

That led to interesting poses and casual body touching neither the models considered.

Angelo smirked seeing the two models flustered. They spent more time on the mat than on the Antel-G.

Every time Kyoko landed on the top of Ren, his hands lingered on her waist, shoulders or hips, making Kyoko's face redder and redder.

At the end of the second week of training, Kyoko's nerves were on edge. There wasn't a moment of the day where she wasn't his touches re-playing in her mind.

His gentle caress of her cheek, his casual brush of her hair, his firm grip on her waist, his long legs tangled with hers, his face so close... the light brush of his knuckles on her breast... his parted lips brushing her temple, her shoulder... her neck... Argh!

_This has__ to stop now!_ she decided that day.

After hastily changing (_Damn clothes! How can they call these things clothes!_) she met Ren and Angelo outside. She didn't hesitate "Ren-san, can you help me with...?" but she was cut off by Ren himself

"Actually, Kyoko-san, I was just going to ask for your help. I thought we could try to walk together, first, without any anti-gravity system hindering us" Kyoko's eyes sparkled with gratitude and excitement

"Gladly" and she smiled happily. Too happily for her own sake, Ren gulped and tried to smile back at her, but Angelo said

"_**Ren asked me if tonight we can start our cooking training. Do you mind, Kyoko?**_" she shook her head and thanked him.

But somehow knowing that she and Ren weren't alone was disappointing..._What am I thinking? _She mentally slapped herself.

Cooking pasta with Angelo and Ren was one of the funniest things she had ever done.

First ingredient in the Italian cooking was joyfulness or the food would turn bitter, Angelo said. He even insisted to buy all the real ingredients, almost demanding and scolding Kyoko.

Ren smirked at her when she pouted, muttering that it wasn't necessary to buy high quality food. At hearing this, Angelo posed as one of those shocked matrons in the soap operas "_**How could you say that?**_" with one of his hands on his forehead, the other one clutching his heart, like he was going to have a heart attack. He was so theatrical that Kyoko was speechless. People glared at them and she tried to revert Angelo to his serious self, but he was still talking with a high pitch voice, accusing Kyoko of being a bad daughter-in-law. Ren was trying to contain his laughter, seeing Kyoko flustered.

As soon as they were in Ren's apartment, Angelo changed character. Previously he said they were going to try the Roman version of the tomato sauce, called "Amatriciana". Thus, he decided he would direct the two of them as one of the generals who governed the ancient Rome.

He even changed his way of speaking, sneaking one or two Latin words here and there. He was posing so regally, his back right and firm, his eyes intransigent, that Kyoko almost admired him. Almost, if he didn't carry a celery as a scepter.

Then he started to give orders so absurd, Ren and Kyoko were laughing too hard by the time they were eating.

"_**Romans don't like to eat healthy, so Kyoko put more salt in the sauce!"**_

"_**Romans never eat pasta without a good wine! Ren, open that bottle I brought!**_"

"_**Romans dance when they are cooking, so Kyoko, dance the Macarena, now!**_"

When Kyoko looked at him blankly and asked what the Macarena was, he shouted "_**Every Roman knows how to dance the Macarena! I'll show you! Come on, put your arm there, the other one too. Yeah, like that! Now, do this...now this**_" Ren was glaring at him grabbing her hands and putting them on her hips, then Angelo shouted at him too "_**What are you doing, there, second in command? Why haven't you taught our soldier how to do the Macarena? Come here right now, teach her!**_"

But Ren didn't know the dance either, but Angelo's hard stare compelled him to do so. So they ended up knocking their heads a few times, clumsily stepping on each other's feet and she even managed to blow him in the stomach with her elbow.

"_**General, please be reasonable! I can't cook and dance with the captain at the same time! This is a crazy request!**_" when she saw Angelo laughing heartily with tears in his eyes, even gripping his stomach, she decided to give him a little payback. She met Ren's eyes and he nodded lightly "_**Captain, please, restrain the General! We can't let the enemy take over just because he drank too much wine before the important battle!**_" seeing Ren coming towards him with a smirk, Angelo sobered a little "_**Wait, wait! Kyoko, I'm sorry! You were so stiff, I couldn't help to tease you a little! Sorry!**_" he started to escape the girl, who now had the celery in her hand, nudging in on his side "_**Captain, help me to throw out this impostor! He told me he was joking, but we knew our general never joke in his entire life! Capture him!**_"

Then the kitchen became a real battlefield. Kyoko would be shocked the day after, seeing how the sacred place of the kitchen was turned in a mess because she got carried away, but in the meanwhile, she, Ren and Angelo managed, they didn't know how to cook and spar with each other, verbally and physically.

There was a particular moment when Angelo tried to sample the sauce, Kyoko slapped his hand, and his spoon went flying right on Ren's white shirt. To get revenge, Ren grabbed Kyoko's hands and demanded to sample the sauce himself.

When the food was finally on the table, Angelo prompted Kyoko to drink the wine he brought. Kyoko comment made Ren pause "This should be great for next year Wine Jelly" he smiled at her, but she smirked back at him "But this time you have to restrain yourself with your gratitude, Ren-san, or I would reconsider it"

Before he could answer her, Angelo asked what they were talking about.

"_**Can you kiss someone on the cheek to say thank you? Aren't the words 'thank you' enough?**_" her tone clearly indicated her indignation.

Angelo barked a laugh "_**Of course! You have to, actually! In my country we are really offended if we don't receive two kisses and a hug to be thanked**_"

She was shocked, but didn't add anything.

At the end of the dinner she was a little drunk because of the wine, stronger than she thought, and the overwhelming food.

As soon as they piled the plates in the sink, Angelo said "I should go now and leave you two to work on your synchrony" he grinned slightly at Ren, who tried to offer him a lift, but was brushed off.

Kyoko and Ren were finally alone. He said "I thought we could start by walking together" Kyoko nodded. They used the big space in Ren's hall.

He was right behind her, his hands gently placed on her waist, they synchronized their steps. It was almost hypnotic, their deep breathing with the same frequency and their hearts beating with the same tempo.

The warmth Kyoko started to feel whenever she was with Ren, or recently just whenever she thought of him, increased so much she couldn't bear it anymore. She stopped mid-step and turned towards him to ask for a little break, but she lost her balance and was doomed to fall if Ren didn't grab her firmly against his chest.

He chuckled "Easy, Kyoko. We haven't a mat here and I don't want you to hurt yourself" she heard his hoarse voice through his broad chest. She looked up and met his eyes, clouded with an even hotter warmth.

"I...I...am sorry, Ren-san" she babbled, blushing.

It was in that moment that he realized she was finally seeing him as a man. He could feel that all of her defenses were dropping. He could take advantage of the situation, but he chose not to do so, the fool. He smiled at her and released her "You must be tired. If you like, I can take you home"

Maybe because of the wine, maybe because she wasn't able to protect herself from the infamous killing-demons smile, she answered convinced "I don't want to", freezing Ren.

Then she explained "You are more tired and you have drunk even more than me. I'll prefer to stay here for the night, than risk your life."

The statement was said almost casually...but Ren wasn't convinced by her tone, and searched her eyes.

When their eyes met, they stayed locked for a long minute, until Kyoko did something that shocked Ren. She suddenly hugged him and kissed him on each cheek "Thank you for everything" she whispered.

His shock didn't last much and he hugged her back, whispering "Thanks to you, Kyoko" and kissed her cheek.

Or at least he tried. Kyoko chose that moment to look up and the kiss landed on her lips.

They froze. Ren slowly dropped his arms, still losing his internal battle to take her in his room and hug her all night long. Kyoko's eyes weren't helping him, because for the first time he could read them, the desire to be hugged tightly by him.

"Kyoko..." his voice was throatier, he bent slightly, caressing slowly her cheek.

He was going to kiss her for real, this time, she knew it. _Why not? I want him to kiss me..._ the intrusive thought scared her and she looked down, breaking the spell.

Ren recovered quickly "I wish you goodnight" he said, but after being so close to declaring himself, he just had to touch her another time. He caressed her hair and pressed a lightly kiss on her forehead "Sweet dreams, Kyoko" and retreated to his room before it was too late to save the situation.

Kyoko stared at his door for a while, then she went in the guest room.

She tossed the bed sheets because she turned over restlessly.

In the midst of all the confusing feelings the last thought she had before falling asleep was that synchronizing wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

The real problem, now, was how to stop doing so.

* * *

I bow, asking for forgiveness... -.-

I had this written a while ago, but I hadn't the chance to type it on the pc. Sorry! .

I give you news that I hope will bring you all to forgive me... Next chapter of 10daysbonus Ticket is already written...I just have to type it... sorry if I'm slow... -.-

Thousand thanks to Secluded Sapphire (Sapphi-chan!)! You are the best! ^^

Side note: you know, Italians aren't really that crazy (maybe)...XD I was wondering if I should write the recipe of the pasta they are cooking...tell me if you want to know! ^^


	3. Revelation & Delivery Food

Author's note: Sorry for the really, really, really late update. Just... sorry. I can't say more, I'm too ashamed of my delay. I didn't proofread anything, to be more quick, but it's still late. Sorry

Serious warning: this is a work of fiction, but maybe someone will be hurt by somethings I wrote down here. I'm absolutely sorry, it isn't my intention. I beg your forgiveness if that's the case.

Stupid warning: OOC assured, sorry.

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters

Dedication: to Alitablake, for the wonderful notice on your profile! I'm really, really happy for you! ^^

**Final Chapter: Revelation & Delivery Food **

Thanks to their private training Kyoko and Ren were finally able to shoot the demonstrative video.

They just need to stare into each other eyes, breath in and out and start to run and like magic the synchrony worked perfectly.

Actually they had to shoot two videos, the demonstrative one, in which the engineers were explaining all the function while the models run in the Antel-G, and the commercial one.

The commercial one was requested by the sportive societies who need to lure people in, so it would be more like the usual videos Ren and Kyoko knew.

It was a video of five minutes that involved different kind of people, in need of special treatment.

The first scene was about a professional runner, played by Ren, who had an accident who blocked him for a long way, making him overly frustrated. His girlfriend, played by Kyoko, would force him to take rehabilitation. With the help of the Antel-G the rehabilitation period became shorter and he could start to run again. The scene ended with the athlete running towards his girlfriend, hugging her hard while thanking her.

The second scene was about a girl, played by Kyoko, who became obese because his boyfriend left her. The doctor who helped her, played by Ren, took her on the center with the Antel-G and help her to regain her former figure. The girl hated pity so she made the doctor angry, to keep him at distance. But she couldn't help to show her success to him, the only one who believed in her, so she finally regained her perfect figure and went to the doctor with a fruits basket as a thank you, that he accepted with a smile.

In the final scene Kyoko and Ren as themselves would describe in simple words the function of the machine and its usefulness.

At first Kyoko thought it would be difficult to play those roles, but she found it easy to immerse herself as the girlfriend who motivated her talented boyfriend and even more easy to be the broken girl who found someone who motivated her to be a better person.

The most funny thing were the costume they would use for the scenes, especially the second one.

She would be transformed into a really fat girl, so she had a "particular interesting version of Bo costume" as she described it to Moko-san, while Ren would wear glasses and a white robe, with wrinkles around his eyes and some silver hair in the midst of his dark brown.

They scheduled the demonstrative filming first, because they had to start the conventions around Japan soon. Because Ren couldn't fit the conventions in his personal schedule, most of the time Kyoko was the only model.

They schedule to film the commercial video after the conventions ended.

They would travel to Osaka, Sapporo, Kobe, Yokohama, Okinawa and end it to Tokyo.

In the following month Kyoko could distance herself from Ren, but she couldn't keep herself from thinking about him and the dangerous feeling she had around him.

Angelo didn't help her either. He asked her a thousand of question about Ren and herself, with the excuse he really liked them and wanted to know more about his new Japanese friends. The magical word worked at first and Kyoko enthusiastically described the wonders her esteemed sempai did in his work.

Angelo really liked the way she talked. It was interesting and funny, and she was a really kind and beautiful girl. He could see why Ren loved the girl.

It was in the last week of the conventions tour, when she professed her hate for the L-word that he blinked and asked explanation.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't hate the forceful ways Angelo asked about her broken self.

When she explained that she was fated to be not loved, so love was a feeling she didn't want to spend energy and time on, he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"_**Kyoko, in my opinion fate doesn't exist. Surely, something more and supernatural is out of here, but I really think that 'fate' is something you have to build by yourself. Life is just one, what could be its meaning if it is without love? And I know you are talking just because you are afraid, not because you really believe you'll never love again**_"

The murderous glance she gave him would scare everyone, and it scared Angelo, but he had the firm conviction that it was an extremely important moment for Kyoko, so he added " _**You really believe that love for friends is so different from love for a special someone? Because it isn't**_**"**

She couldn't look away from Angelo's eyes. It was like he was working some sort of freeing spell. "_**You know there are differences, of course. The special someone is always first in your mind. You always thinks about things that would make him happy. Your desire to help him in every way you can sometimes it's overwhelming. You smile without noticing while thinking of him or something funny he did with you. You are happy, just because he treats you differently from the others, just because you are special to him, too. You are scared when he is angry at you, because you don't want to disappoint him, because you respect him and want his approval. You can tell when he is mad and when he is happy**_**"**

Each of his words broke a brick of the wall of lies she build under her heart until she was bare in front of the truth that he finally spoke for her " _**You love him**_"

Angelo saw Kyoko became paler and paler, he was afraid she would faint, but he couldn't stop and added "_**And he loves you, Kyoko. I know for sure, he loves you. More than you can see. He is much, much more afraid of losing you than anything else. I can tell it, just by looking at him in the eyes**_" and those words heal her frightened heart like only a miracle could do.

She could replay in her mind Ren's actions, from the moment they met till the last time they talked over the phone, the previous night. And nothing could stop the revelation that hit her in that moment. Ren Tsuruga, First Actor in Japan, Future Star of the World (she foresee that)... was in love with her. She needed to confirm it. Soon.

* * *

Ren was restless. In the past week Kyoko never send a text, nor did she answered his calls.

He knew she was busy, but she always sent him a reply via text message if she couldn't answer. He knew he was being a little paranoid, but he couldn't help himself.

He didn't even have the right to be like an annoying boyfriend. Yet, he was worried sick. Something happened, he sensed it. He didn't asked himself why he knew, still he acted according to that pressing feeling.

Seeing Ren so worked up, Yashiro couldn't contain his happiness. He exchanged email with Angelo, that's why he knew Kyoko was in a storm of feeling, sorting out her thoughts. He barely kept quiet when Ren asked him to free his schedule on the day Kyoko would come back.

That day he wore his usual "going out without being spotted" attire, a simple t-shirt and jeans, his cap and sunglasses. He was waiting for her, leaning against a wall, his face hidden by a newspaper, when he saw her walking through the gates.

His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't tore his eyes away.

How could she become even more beautiful every time he saw her? Was that even possible?

She was thoughtful, half listening to what Angelo was saying her, nodding absentmindedly.

"_**Kyoko...I know you aren't listening to me, but I should tell you that your boyfriend is here to pick you up**_" Angelo said, with a smirk.

She stopped suddenly at his words, but her trolley didn't, it went right in the middle of her legs, making her almost fall.

But a pair of strong arm caught her even before she could think. His warmth, his scent...

Every doubt, every worries she analyzed the past week, just vanished at his touch.

He stared at her, as he lost his words. Hi unguarded expression couldn't escape her, not this time.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore. It wasn't time to hold back or being a little scared squirrel.

Her usual life force, her usual vitality come back with a rush.

She smiled at Ren "Hello, Ren-san. You surprised me, but thank you. You helped the silly me once again"

"You're very welcomed, Kyoko" he smiled back at her, but before he could say more, Angelo spoke "_**Hello Ren! It's nice to see you again! How are you?**_"

"_**Nice to see you too, Angelo. I'm fine. I hope you had a good trip around Japan**_"

" _**Yeah, I'm really glad I was chosen for this job. I'm sad that I'll be here for just two other weeks**_"

"_**You can come over anytime you want **_" Kyoko said, with a warm smile.

Ren felt a pang of jealousy, but he shut it. He proposed a quick lunch, then he would ride to the hotel Angelo. And finally he could talk to Kyoko.

He had to know why she looked at him in that way, that special look he couldn't believe she gave him at the airport.

He was trying to composing himself, reasoning to his heart that she gave hopes other times too, but couldn't suppress the feeling that something was up.

And then they were finally alone. The silence in the car was heavy with unspoken things, so Ren said "This is my first day off in a while, and the weather is too good to be wasted at home. Would you like to have a walk in a nearby park with me, Kyoko?"

"Are you sure is a good idea?" she asked, and for a moment Ren's hopes were shattered, then "I don't want you to be mobbed by fans... and I don't want you to be seen by someone as me..."

"Kyoko" his sharp tone made her pause "Never, ever again try to say 'someone like me' in that way. Never"

Her expression was full of doubts, so he carried on " You should know by now my opinion of you. And not only mine. Everyone who meets you is always charmed by you. Do you really think they will pay attention to some plain, boring and unattractive girl? Because you are wrong. You are beautiful, smart, kind and sweet. The only one who can't see that is you" he almost shouted the words to her. When he realized what he said it was already too late. He glance at her and was surprised to see her dumbfounded expression.

He parked the car and went to open the door. He held out his hand and she took it.

She let it go as soon as she was in the park. She need some distance for what she was going to tell him, but first "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Ren was a bunch of nerves, but tried to not show it.

"For not answering your messages this past week. I need some time to think"

"Think about what?"

"About my life. My decisions. My resolutions" she sat on a dark wooden bench and he followed her.

"Have you came to a revelation?"

"Yes"

Silence fell again. He didn't know if it was his turn to say what was on his mind, but he really didn't have a clue. It was the first time he was in this situation with a girl, and the feeling for this particular girl made the whole picture unique.

"After a life of being unloved by those I cared the most, I thought I was immune to that sickness called love. But a part of me couldn't completely give up, after all. That's why I accepted Takarada-san weird proposal, to be the first member of the LoveMe Section. Well, I didn't believe that could help me, but the President knew better" her caring smile made his heart race even more, but he didn't say anything yet. It wasn't the right moment, he felt it.

"And then... then I met the people I can call friends, true friends, who are worried about me and scold me when I try to not impose too much. I found people who care about me enough to rent me a room at a ridiculous low price and pushed me in the most difficult moment. And I know this is just the beginning. How many wonderful people will I met?" she looked in the sky, as to foresee those meeting, than looked at him, eyes in the eyes " But there is one person in particular that help me understood. Angelo told me..." the words were stuck in her throat at his sudden extremely painful expression. His fit were closed tightly, as he was trying to stop himself to punch and destroy something.

She gulped and tried again "Angelo helped me to see what I didn't want. He scolded me. Because I kept calling what I was feeling with another name. I first called you rude and a demon" her words made him smile a little, but the pain was still there, so she took a deep breath " Then I called you my sempai, my mentor. You became a friend. And now... I know you are not just friend. Because..." she looked again in his eyes, now the pain was gone and joy was replacing it " Because when I'm with you, everything is different. The world is more beautiful and colorful then ever. You scare me to death sometimes, but you always make me smile. You make me feel safe. I couldn't get away form this feeling, it didn't matter how much I tried. The thought of you always follows me whatever I'm doing, wherever I am. Did you eat something healthy? What are you doing? How was your day? I couldn't stop thinking about you, the more I tried, the worse it became" it was difficult to say the rest, but she gulped again and tried " What I'm saying is... you broke every wall around my heart and now it's completely exposed, but just to you. And... I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I should speak to you, how to act around you...because I... I fell...in.." she looked away, she couldn't say it, those three words were impossible for her.

Ren couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. She couldn't feel that way towards him. He was a monster, he couldn't be loved by someone special as Kyoko. She was too good for him.

He had to tell her, before his egoistic self took over and grab her tightly, to never let her go.

"Kyoko... Kyoko, please listen to me" his voice was strained, so she looked again at him.

Now he had the most hunted expression on his face, the one that made her heart ache, too.

"You said I made you safe and smile. And that's the most precious gift I could ever receive. You are the most important person in my life, Kyoko" her eyes widen "That's why I can't touch you with these hands. They are stained, Kyoko. I'm stained. I was barely a human anymore. You are the one who brought me back to my humanity. That's why I..." his torrent of words were cut off when a gentle hand touched his cheek. He stared back at her loving expression and could feel that every pain, every mistake was cured by her touch.

"I know, Ren-san. I've know for a while, actually"

He was shocked "How...When...and you still are here, near me?"

"I will go away if you want me to, even if I'm really hoping you won't" she murmured.

He couldn't resist anymore. He didn't want, either. He hugged her tightly.

She was what he waited all his life.

"I love you Kyoko. I've loved you for a long time. And even if you won't believe me, I will always love you"

Her heart exploded from the happiness and love she felt. It was overwhelming, she needed to take out some of that feeling, or it will implode inside her "Me too, Ren-san, I love...I love you"

He looked in her eyes, caressed gently her face, lift up her chin and smiled.

His eyes were asking permission, as if he still didn't believe his luck to have her in his arms. She nodded slightly and then he kissed her. A tender kiss, a kiss of discovery, trust and love.

They had time to explore other things later.

She was bright red when he stopped kissing her. Some things didn't change, after all. It made him want to tease her a little "Do you have any experience in kissing?" he asked, some tone he used that time in his kitchen, some sexy smirk, too.

She glared at him as Mio would "Ren-san! Don't joke with a maiden heart, you playboy!"

He laughed heartily "I'm not joking...and I'm not a playboy"

She glared at him "No? You must be kidding me! All those 'casual' touches during our training, all those casual compliment, had me grill like meat on the barbeque!"

"I'm glad it worked, then. Now that I know, I will give my best in let you fall even more"

"You don't have to" she babbled and he laughed again.

They went back to his car hand in hand. They spent the day talking and sometimes Ren would sneak a kiss or two, when she was unguarded. Than she slapped him, with a cute blush that made him want to try it again. But they had time.

* * *

The next day, in the studio they were recording the commercial, even if they didn't divulge the news, everyone could see something happened between them. Their happiness was so manifest, that people were infected by it.

Angelo and Yashiro were beaming, too. Like their own child grew up.

The mood was good and the work went smoothly and without accidents.

Expect one.

In Osaka Kyoko and Angelo's team were staying in the luxurious hotel where they had the convention the next morning.

What they didn't know was that a famous musician was holding his annual tour around Japan in that period. And that he was staying in the same hotel in Osaka, as Kyoko and Angelo were. It was the best hotel of the city, after all, of course Sho would want the best.

During the morning he slept till late, then he would woke up to have lunch, after that he needed to prepare for the concert.

It was during his second day, when he was walking around aimlessly, that he passed the opened door of a big luxurious hall. He didn't pay attention, until he heard it.

Her crystal, sweet laugh. He stopped.

How could she be here? The hotel was too expensive for her, she couldn't afford it.

Unless... unless she was with _him_. In some kind of location job.

He went back and looked through the opened doors.

His mouth hung wide open. It was really Kyoko.

Surrounded by old and young men, some women too.

She was answering question and sometimes she even signed a photo, too.

What made him gape were her clothes. She was wearing a long sport jacket, but he could see her tight shorts under it. He saw that kind of outfit on girls that were working out in the gym near his condo. She wasn't really wearing that, right? It wasn't possible, such an unshapely girl could wear something like that!

Than a foreign guy called Kyoko. She turned and smiled at him, then nodded and excused herself. She went on the stage, where a strange machine was, while everyone went back in their seat. She took off her jacket. Sho was gaping so much that he felt his face crack.

Then two guys closed the doors and he couldn't see anymore.

Who was the foreign? What the hell was Kyoko doing?

He had to know. He tried to pass the men in front of the doors, but they stopped him.

"Do you have the invitation, sir?"

"No, but I'm..."

"If you are not part of the convention, you can't enter, sir."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked angrily

"Of course, sir. But you can't enter in the hall. There is a medical convention, only those with the invitation can enter. I apologize, sir"

It was the first time his fame didn't let him enter wherever he wanted.

He was fuming in rage.

Who in the world did Kyoko think she was? She needed to remind she owned him everything.

When Sho returned to Tokyo, the first thing he did was pressing Shoko to discover Kyoko whereabouts. After days of pestering, she gave up for her own mental safety.

So Sho was directed to the studio in which Kyoko was recording a commercial.

But then something extremely unexpected happened.

The didn't let him enter, because the studio was accessible only for the workers, many of whom were foreigners that didn't know him.

His rage transformed him into a deva-king statue, so he was forced to leave.

He had to discover what in the hell was happening.

Than he saw a guy with a uniform from a delivery food store enter easily.

A light bull went on in his head.

The next day he cornered the guy and payed him to have his clothes and the pizza he was going to deliver.

The college student gladly accepted, he had a date with a girl and couldn't believe when Fuwa Sho asked him such a thing as his clothes.

He changed and people at the entrance let him enter.

He smirked. But when he arrived where the filming was taking place, he stopped dead in his track.

His attention was extremely focused on Kyoko and Ren, who were talking and smiling at each other in a way he never wanted to saw.

His anger rose to the outer space when he saw they were holding hand.

The wannabe actor glanced around and dragged a smiling and blushing Kyoko in a corner, outside of his and everyone vision.

His rage exploded, while he headed towards the corner they were hiding as an army towards war.

But the same foreign he saw in Osaka stopped him and started speaking in English "_**Oh finally! I was starving! I can't say Japanese pizza is good, but it's better than nothing. Yukiito, can you help me here? Our favorite couple disappeared again**_"

Tsuruga's manager appeared and smiled at the foreign, taking out the wallet and answering in English "_**Indeed**_"

"_**Someone should tell them that they are being obvious, no matter how well they try to hide!**_"

They laughed and were getting away, when Sho snapped.

His English wasn't bad, he often used it in his songs, but he had to process the information and when he understood the implication, he simply snapped.

He tore away his cap and grab Yashiro's arm.

"What the hell do you mean by couple?"

"Fuwa-san, what are you doing here?" Yashiro kept his straight face

"I'm here to see Kyoko" he said with anger and arrogance

"You have no right to stay here, so get out" Yashiro said, his voice made of steel and his look the "get away!" look he always used against rabid fangirls.

Sho backed off a little, but he humiliated himself with the whole delivery boy story to shut up and go, so he demanded "Let me see Kyoko"

"_**Do I know you?**_" Angelo asked, but before Sho could answer, recognition lit his face "_**Ah! You are the guy in Kyoko music video!**_"

Sho was speechless. He was recognized..._because of Kyoko_?

His shouts gathered a crowd of people. He didn't have to waste another second with these idiots.

He shoved the people forcibly and went to the secluded corner where the two stars were.

He was few steps away form the corner when he was caught by the guards who asked him to leave immediately.

He shouted at them, until Kyoko and Ren came out.

He stared at Kyoko, her lips swollen and her face blushed.

The confusion in her eyes was cleared when she saw Sho. She looked at him surprised and a little pissed, but before she could say something, the guards took him by force and dragged him outside.

Like he was a mad fan.

The truth of all the situation hit him hard.

The scene of when he threw her away rushed in his mind.

And he growled at the closed doors, hurt and angry.

Kyoko really had her revenge, in the end.

And the one who would be alone, with nothing but bitterness and loneliness.

* * *

"What was he doing?" Kyoko asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

"Reaping what he sowed" Ren answered, with a smug smile.

She looked at him "And that what does it mean?"

"Nothing. Just tell me this: do you still want to have your revenge against him?"

She thought about it "He hurt me, but it's not like he is always in my mind. I just want to prove to those who disregarded me how worth I am. But more than that, I want to be proud of myself, so that you and those I love will always be proud of me, too" she smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but we are already proud of you" his smile made her warm inside.

It was finally the day of Angelo's flight.

* * *

He was happy to go back in his country, but sad to say goodby to his new friends.

Japan really gave him so much, in term of experience with people and work. He was grateful.

He hugged Kyoko, this time without the killer gaze of her boyfriend, at the airport with him "_**Thank you so much, Angelo. I couldn't do it without your advice**_"

"_**I'm glad I lived the expectations of my name, for once. I hope to see you again, Kyoko, Ren. If you will have you honeymoon in Italy, stop by Rome to say hello and have a real Italian dinner with me!**_" he winked at the blushing Kyoko, while Ren chuckled "_**Thank you**_" he said to the Italian engineer.

"_**You're welcome**_" he answered with a wave of his hand, and boarded the plane.

Ren thought about it for a moment. Italy was a very good idea for a honeymoon.

He glanced at his love, smiled as she held his hand and thought_"We will see"._

**End**

* * *

Author's note: I promised the story behind the story and a recipe.

If you still have the patience to read it, I'll try to post it as soon as I can.

Same with the next chapter of "The 10 DaysBonus Ticket", but I still need to think it carefully.

Sorry again, and thanks to have read my story!

Choko


End file.
